User blog:The Golden Moustache/Jack the frog vs Springtrap
(I know,this is a stomp,but i feel like it could be a decent fight.) THEY ALWAYS COME BACK. Golden Moustache vs FNAF! Halloween is coming soon,and these two monstrous beings that always come back,and have met an ironic fate are about to clash in a fight to the death! Who will win? Will it be the rotten animatronic? Or will it be the failed cartoon character experiment? 'Intro' Wiz: When someone dies,they stay dead usually and for good,but in fiction,resurrection is a notable thing. Boomstick: There are two villainous characters who met their end multiple times...but managed to escape their fate! Wiz: Jack the frog,the failed living cartoon character experiment. Boomstick: And Springtrap,William Afton and the rotten animatronic of Fazbear's fright,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Jack the frog Wiz: In a studio,an experiment was being made,an experiment to bring a cartoon character to life,to make a living toon. Boomstick: This reminds me of Bendy already,anyways,when the creature was created,something went wrong,and it was born mentally unstable,acting odd,weird,and creepy,so the toon which name was Jack the frog was locked away,and the studio was planned to be abandoned. Wiz: One day,the unnamed creator of Jack came in the room he was in,and started doing experiments,however...something went horribly wrong,and the creator fused with his own creation,gaining also its mental state. Boomstick: There's a legend saying that after that happened,the new brand Jack escaped from the studio,or stayed there to haunt it,however due to certain things that happened in some places,it seems like the former is what happened.... Wiz: Let's talk about his stats,first let's talk about strenght,Jack is WAY above normal strenght,capable of ripping a whole man in half,twist a woman's nose until it broke and mutilated her face,punched through someone's chest,and broke a man's neck. Boomstick: Holy shit,that's brutal...he also ripped apart through a whole group of men,and can rip off jaws,crush skulls and rip off limbs,he also can crush head with his feet,and can crush a whole human with his feet,he also can bust through doors and walls,and rip apart a metallic door,he also can snap and crush necks....with basically no effort,like damn. Wiz: He isn't without his durability either,as he tanks: bullets,shotguns,axes and fire axes,being stabbed with machetes,being shot between the eyes,having his throat slit,being shot right in the jaw,being set on fire and being shot in the chest multiple times. Boomstick: HMMM this guy reminds me of a certain guy with an hockey mask..also he has regeneration if durability and strenght weren't good enough,he can regenerate from everything listed above,he can regenerate from being decapitated,and he can reattach it to himself or regrow an head,having his legs blown up,having his torso mostly blown up,having MOST of his friggin body blown up,and being sliced and slashed all over! Along with having his head split in two,he also can regenerate from being set on fire,having his head blown up,and having his....heart explode and come out of his chest! Man that's crazy! Wiz: He's also pretty stealthy,being able to hide very well,and he's quite fast as well,he can run so fast the eye can't see him,speedblitz various humans,ran through a whole forest to chase someone,got in an house before someone else got into it,stole an axe from an armed human and slaughtered a whole group of them,and he also stole a machete and decapitated a human and sliced one in half,he also runs so fast the eye can't usually land an hit on him and dodges bullets,the real reason why he gets hit by them is actually because he decides to take them,he is fast enough to react to an axe being swinged at full force and grab it,and simply rip it in half. Boomstick: And here's...oh god.....teleportation,meaning he can teleport around,and change the space around a building,which gets him an advantage with stealth,and now there's a Freddy Krueger like part,but it won't be used in this battle,because it's like,WAY too goddamn unfair for Springtrap. Wiz: He can mind control people,and used this to make people kill each other,and he always comes back,resurrecting. Boomstick: He can turn invisible,and make green liquid come out of the ground and start rising and drown and rip apart opponents,along with slowing them down,he has resistance to his own mind control such as when someone tried to make his ability backfire on him,he also can throw people around with telekinesis and use it on their weapons,oh god,imagine if Thanos had the infinity gauntlet against this guy and....no that's way too damn terrifying to think about. Wiz: He also can turn intangible and he also can phase through someone's organs and pull them out,along with pulling out hearts,he also can't be harmed by physical attacks in this form,he also can make technology malfunction,giving him another advantage for his stealth,and create illusions of himself to trick opponents. Boomstick: Okay....Wiz,how the heck do you kill this guy? he's literally Jason Voorhees,Michael Myers,and Freddy Krueger combined all together,i don't see any way anyone can bea-''' '''Wiz: Jack isn't actually without his weaknesses,for one,he's mentally unstable,and while he's pretty smart,he isn't really hard to outsmart,and he follows the rules of The Dip,or toon acid,whatever you want to call it,acid can kill him,and he's extremely vulnerable to it. Boomstick: He can be incapacitated and BFRed,has a short temper,and slightly feels pain despite having a slight pain tolerance,fire can slow him down a bit,and he has been killed multiple times,although he always comes back,but despite all of this,Jack is a monstrous killing machine with a tough durability,and who will not hesitate to rip you apart! Screen shows a man being ripped in half by Jack while he laughs in his distorted voice and the screen constantly goes black and returns to normal in split seconds,with screams of other people being heard,until the screen goes completely black with no noise anymore. Springtrap Wiz: Pizza,a famous italian food. Boomstick: Man,i love pizza.. Wiz: A notable place for Pizza was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,however,the location was also notable for its dark secrets... Boomstick: Oh boy,here we go into FNAF Lore! Wiz: In 1987,an incident happened,one involving the bite of 87,with not much to explore about it apart from theories and that the victim survived. Boomstick: What we're talking about is an incident about five kids going missing,a man in purple stole a yellow suit and wore it,and lured five kids in a room,then the man revealed himself and killed the kids,leaving their corpses behind. Wiz: Then,The Puppet,an animatronic,came in the room and stuffed the bodies in animatronic suits,the souls possessing the robots. Boomstick: After this happened,the animatronics became hostile at night,and saw anyone as a naked endoskeleton,and if they catched them,they would stuff them in Freddy suits....which wouldn't be so bad if IT DIDN'T KILL YOU WITH ALL THE DEADLY THINGS IN THEM! Wiz: After 30 years with all this madness happening,the killer finally came to the closed pizzeria,and he destroyed the animatronics,one by one. Boomstick: Which would prove to be a terrible mistake,as the souls of the dead kids were released,the purple guy was horrified and runned away from the ghosts,he found a springbonnie suit,and decided to hide in it. Wiz: Because if you breath too hard in a springlock suit,the springlocks go off and your body gets crushed,Purple Guy suffered an horrible death,being crushed alive by the suit. Boomstick: The purple man would then be resurrected as Springtrap,who would be found by the owners of Fazbear's Fright and put there. Wiz: Let's talk about his stats,for one,Springtrap just like his opponent is way above a typical man,as he scales to the other animatronics,who can overpower a full grown man and stuff them in suits with little effort along with crushing skulls. Boomstick: He himself is a master at stealth,capable of hiding from the cameras,and since before he became Springtrap he created futuristic deadly robots along with a whole underground location,that makes him a pretty smart person,geez,never thought a rotten animatronic would actually have a functioning brain... Wiz: He also survived the fire of Fazbear's Fright as seen in the newspaper,and he also possibly has access to phantoms,which are basically distorted versions of the animatronics,he can use them to ruin someone's view for a while,and the Phantom Puppet covers his opponent's view for a while too. Boomstick: Damn,the puppet one sounds annoying! In the novels,he also created the twisted animatronics,which he will be allowed to use in this battle,and he survived a building collapsing on him,and he is comparable to the novel animatronics,who could smash and throw arcades,rip off limbs of each other,smash bolts,throw a whole table over,and easily get up from having a large object thrown at them,wow that's pretty crazy. Wiz: However,Springtrap isn't without his weaknesses,he has no combat experience at all,he can be lured with noises,and was burned in a building in FNAF 6,but in the novels however,he was thrown in a furnace,and his animatronic body is rather rotten and broken. Boomstick: But despite all of this,you don't wanna mess with Springtrap! Springtrap: I always come back! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAAATTTTTHHHHH BAAAAAAAATTTTTLEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! (Note: This isn't gonna be a fight that is gonna be too much interesting,as both are mostly physical,so don't expect anything too much interesting although i'll try to add a bit of variety.) (Fazbear's Fright,12:00 AM.) It was a typical night in Fazbear's Fright,everything was normal basically. The nightguard was simply doing his job as usual,he kept the weird rabbit animatronic at bay,and while the phantom animatronics did almost give him heart attacks,he managed to get through them and fix anything that was broken,the nightguard had basically almost forgotten about the danger. Until,the one thing he did NOT expect at all happened. Springtrap appeared in front of him and threw him on the ground,letting out a roar,the nightguard screamed in fear as he started running away,out of the office. Springtrap started chasing him,until he heard a weird,punching noise....what happened? he couldn't have caused this as he was chasing the nightguard,so he got close to the source of the noise... And found the nightguard on the ground,with a big hole on their chest,blood coming out of it,as then he saw....what was basically a mickey mouse sized green colored LIVING cartoon frog with big black pupils,a big grin on his face,two erect lines where a nose would be,mickey mouse styled pants,brown shoes,and mickey mouse styled white gloves,and a black bowtie,unknown to Springtrap,this was Jack the frog,a murderous being,just like him. Springtrap was confused,he didn't know who this guy was,so he glared at him,Jack just looked at the rotten animatronic,with a big grin on his face. Springtrap: "Who are you?" Jack didn't respond,and simply kept grinning,Springtrap was getting slightly irritated. Springtrap: "If you won't tell me who you are,you might as well perish!" Springtrap lunged at Jack,surprising him and punching him right in the nose,making him step a few meters back,him holding his nose in pain,he then growled in anger as he glared at Springtrap. Before Springtrap could react,Jack punched Springtrap too,right in the jaw,making Springtrap flinch a bit and almost lose his balance,he glared at the living cartoon character. Springtrap: "Guess we are doing this the hard way huh?" Jack got in a combat position. Springtrap: "Very well then." Springtrap also got in his combat position. Only one would get out of this situation alive. FIGHT! Springtrap started the fight by punching Jack in the chest,sending him a few meters back,but he wasn't really affected. Jack roared in anger as he grabbed Springtrap and threw him in an hallway,Springtrap got up... And barely avoided a kick to the face by Jack,getting surprised by how bloodlusted his opponent was Springtrap rolled out of the way and got on Jack's back,biting his shoulder,his animatronic teeth sinking in. Jack growled a bit in pain as a bit of blood came out,but then he grabbed Springtrap and slammed him on the ground,when Springtrap got up he noticed that Jack's shoulder was completely fine,as he regenerated it. Springtrap was confused,but didn't pay too much attention to it as he almost got headbutted,Jack slamming his head against a wall,and slightly hurting his head,he just stayed silent and quickly recovered. Springtrap punched Jack in the back,although he barely flinched and growled,more annoyed than hurt,he grabbed Springtrap and punched him multiple times in the face,and threw him at a wall. Springtrap recovered fast enough to see a pissed off frog charging at him,so he rolled out of the way,Springtrap noticed his opponent's durability and strenght too. Springtrap started thinking of a way to take down this guy...but he couldn't think fast enough as he was thrown through an hallway,Springtrap not really being hurt right now and rather annoyed,he started getting up and started running away. Jack roared in anger as he started searching for his opponent,around the place. Meanwhile the rotten animatronic had made his way through the vents,as crawling noises were heard,confusing Jack. Suddenly Springtrap bursted out of one the vents above the murderous frog,and lunged at his face,punching it multiple times and kicking Jack's stomach,making him roar. Springtrap then punched Jack's eye,sending him a few meters back,Jack attempted to grab him but Springtrap... OUCH! Bit Jack's hand,making it bleed,Jack roared in pain as he slammed the Animatronic Killer against a wall,making him fall,Jack was basically cornering Springtrap now,and was about to rip him apart... Until,he saw Springtrap looking at something,Jack was confused and looked behind himself.... And saw an animatronic kid with green distorted colors,jumpscaring the failed cartoon character experiment and making him scream in his distorted voice,Jack's view was dark for a bit,and he was confused as hell. Springtrap proceeded to slam his head against Jack's stomach,making him almost lose his balance,Springtrap wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and started strangling him,Jack started gasping for air as he then flipped Springtrap over,and kicked him,Springtrap roared as he started crawling away in the darkness,once again. Jack was still confused,but at the same time angry,he started roaming around again. Springtrap got in a room with the arcades,and started looking around for anything useful,he heard footsteps coming closer to this room,so he looked at one of the arcades,and nodded..before hiding. Jack got in the room,roaring and looking around,he then saw in one of the arcades....a green distorted animatronic chicken? Suddenly the chicken appeared in front of his face and jumpscared him,making him scream again as he couldn't see anything,then with all the force he had,Springtrap PUSHED Jack into wires,electrocuting him and making him roar in pain. Jack's organs were screwed up by this,but they started regenerating as he started getting up,he then decided to do Karma and pushed Springtrap into some of the arcades,making one fall on him,but Springtrap started lifting it up and threw it at Jack,who dodged it,he looked at it,allowing the Purple Killer to get stealthy,going behind an arcade behind Jack (What a pun) and made it fall on him,Jack noticed it and started pushing it,Springtrap and Jack getting in a struggle to push the machine on the other,but Jack proved to be the winner of this struggle as he made it fall,but Springtrap stepped a few meters away,as soon as Springtrap looked at Jack... He wasn't there anymore,now Springtrap had to look for him,and he sighed,he looked around in some of the hallways,and found a shadow like figure shaped like his enemy,Springtrap started using stealth and lunged at the figure,aiming to bite its skull! But..he literally PHASED through it,as the illusion vanished,Springtrap growled in anger,realizing he was tricked and that this was some power of his enemy. The rotten rabbit then saw what appeared to be Jack lunging at him,surprising him and making him punch the illusion,but again he phased through it. Springtrap was confused,he had no idea of what was happening now,until from the shadows came the real Jack who grabbed him by the arms and started crushing them,Springtrap roared in a bit of pain,but he got an idea,as suddenly... A distorted green broken fox came from the ceilling to bite Jack's frontal lobe,making him roar a bit and his grip on Springtrap was less tight now,Springtrap slipped out of it and punched the frog in the jaw,but he wasn't that affected,Jack recovered and both started punching each other while moving,neither getting an advantage as they reached the office,Jack took this opportunity and grabbed Springtrap by the neck,throwing him in the window,Springtrap screeching as he felt some pain,he noticed the monitor and as Jack entered and was about to get his hands on the animatronic,Springtrap threw the monitor at Jack's face,stunning him temporarily,when he recovered he looked around at a fast speed,and he noticed... A green distorted fox with an hook coming at his face! Jack now knew these were illusions and dodged the fox,the ventilations and stuff malfunctioning,as Jack's hands met Springtrap's arms and vice versa,both getting in a strenght struggle,everything was going off but they didn't care,they didn't need to breath at all. Jack was overpowering Springtrap,and roared at his face,and Phantom Freddy was just walking outside of the shattered window,he then fell on the ground and appeared in front of Jack,jumpscaring him. Springtrap then kicked Jack in the knees with enough force to actually make him fall on them,he then grabbed Jack by the neck and punched him multiple times in the face,Jack had enough and was about to attack back... But Springtrap stepped on the monitor,causing it to change camera,a puppet appearing there,and the phantom puppet got in Jack's face,he tried to attack it but there was nothing happening,he tried to look away but it followed him,Springtrap then bit Jack's side,and... Ripped off a good chunk of flesh! blood coming out as Jack roared in pain,then Springtrap witnessed the regeneration happening,but Jack grabbed Springtrap by the neck and started crushing his neck,Springtrap had to think fast,and remembered something... Ha! Those animatronics. Springtrap bit Jack's arm and then ran away,with a plan on his mind. (Outside the building..) Various,monstrous animatronics are activated,with their eyes glowing in the darkness. (Back in Fazbear's Fright...) Springtrap had stalemated Jack long enough,as a bunch of figures bursted through the entrance doors. Unknown to Jack,Springtrap had activated the Twisted Animatronics. A robotic,and rather demonic cackle was heard behind Jack as he was confused and turned around,seeing the monstrous Twisted Freddy. TF slashed at Jack,who barely dodged the attack,but TF hit him with one of its claws,Jack growled in anger as he lunged at TF,punching him multiple times,but doing no damage. TF then slashed Jack's face,leaving multiple cuts,Jack's face regenerated but he roared in anger as he threw TF around with telekinesis,slamming him against multiple walls and then slamming him against the ground. TF got up,roaring as it lunged at Jack,who pushed away the monstrous animatronic with telekinesis,and then lunged at its face,starting to twist its nose violently,making TF growl as it attempted to devour the cartoon character,who finished removing the nose and threw it away,then Jack slammed his fists hard enough on TF's leg to give a bit of a dent,but TF simply impaled Jack with its claw,and then threw him away,about to crush him,Jack however regenerated and then ran away,TF following him. TF got in an hallway,which wasn't very large,which was strange,but TF kept going,until he saw Jack being cornered by the other Twisted Animatronics,TF cackled as he joined them... But TF suddenly felt something enter his mind,suddenly he started attacking his own allies! The other twisted animatronics were confused as TF started tearing apart Twisted Bonnie,and Twisted Wolf attempted to bite TF but he started getting in a strenght struggle with him...but TF then decapitated Twisted Wolf although with a bit of a struggle,TF then stabbed itself multiple times,and teared itself apart. Springtrap heard noises of machines being destroyed,and was confused,what was happening? Springtrap went to check,and saw the Twisted Animatronics all broken! What the heck happened? Bah,no matter,he was gonna make this fool pay. Springtrap summoned all the phantoms,and attacked Jack with them,even though Jack knew they were illusions he still got surprised by them and screeched... Springtrap suddenly lunged at Jack's frontal lobe,biting it and...ripping it off! K.O! The corpse of Jack fell on the ground,bleeding. Springtrap looked at it...and said: "IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Springtrap now prepared himself,and got outside of the building,and started preparing stuff to set the building on fire,setting it on flames. Springtrap chuckled as he saw the building getting burned and flames around,but his chuckling stopped when he saw someone BUST through a wall! It was...Jack,and his frontal lobe was regenerated,he was more pissed off than ever,Springtrap doing his biggest mistake. Jack speedblitzed Springtrap before he could do anything and ripped off his ear,making Springtrap screech in pain,he then slammed his ear against his face,causing dents on it,he then slammed Springtrap on the ground and grabbed his jaw,and ripped it off! He then slammed it against Springtrap's head,who was getting weakened,more dents appearing on Springtrap,who in rage attempted to grab Jack's face,but Jack slammed his hand away with the removed jaw of the Animatronic Killer,he then ripped off Springtrap's other ear and then started beating him up with it,he then grabbed Springtrap's legs and started ripping them apart,making Springtrap scream more in pain,Jack ripped the legs in half,blood coming out of them (Springtrap's still a corpse with organs and stuff after all),Springtrap attempted to crawl away,but Jack then grabbed his arms and twisted them,breaking them,then Jack jumped on Springtrap... and BOOM! Crushed his torso with his feet! Springtrap was barely alive,but Jack then grabbed his head and then...RIPPED IT OFF! REAL K.O! Jack threw Springtrap's head in the flames and laughed in a sadistic way,and ran away from the building while still laughing. *Newspaper is shown,talking about Fazbear's Fright being burned down. Verdict Boomstick: Damn,i actually felt kinda bad for Springtrap there.... Wiz: This fight honestly wasn't close at all,while Springtrap had for sure the intelligence advantage,Jack outclasses him completely in almost everything,including powers,hax,strenght,durability,and speed. Boomstick: Yeah,Jack can rip apart a whole group of men,rip a man in half,crush a whole human with his feet,and in durability,Springtrap was curbstomped,Jack can tank: bullets,shotguns,fire axes,axes,machetes,being shot right in the jaw,between the eyes,having his throat slit,and being set on fire,and being shot in the chest multiple times. Wiz: And now,speed,Jack can move faster than the eye can usually see,so it's hard for the eye to land an hit on him,he can also steal weapons,and speedblitzed various humans,and about hax...Jack has regeneration,spatial manipulation,and teleportation,mind control,and invisibility,along with intangibility. Boomstick: He could simply tank and regenerate from any attack Springtrap would deal to him,he could simply teleport around,mess up the building with his spatial manipulation,mind control Springtrap who has no resistance to mind hax,turn invisible and attack Springtrap,or simply speedblitz him,and rip him apart! Wiz: He can also just pull Springtrap's organs or heart out with his intangibility,and his illusions counter Springtrap's phantoms,sure they could stun Jack for a bit,but that doesn't matter when your opponent outclasses you in basically every single category. Boomstick: And the Twisted Animatronics honestly wouldn't change anything,i mean,they're inferior to the original animatronics and talking about them,they could take on the monstrous robots,so why not Jack? when he literally has super strenght,super durability,regeneration,and alot of hax Springtrap's robots can't deal with? Wiz: And he can just make green liquid come out of the ground to rip apart Springtrap,even though it probably wouldn't drown him since he's basically an undead...but that would not matter at all,since Jack outclasses Springtrap heavily. Boomstick: If Jack's dream world was brought in,it would be a huge stomp! that guy can ignore durability,and has virtually infinite durability,and has high tier reality warping,Springtrap has no counter to that at all. Wiz: In a short summary: FNAF Characters' concepts are meant to be simply animatronics with super strenght and capable of overpowering full grown men and not have that much supernatural powers,while characters like Jack are meant to be full supernatural characters. Boomstick: Looks like Springtrap was TRAPped in his own fate in this fight! Wiz: The winner is Jack the frog. Category:Blog posts